Cellulose fiber, as one type of the artificial fibers, has a broad range of applications. Because of abundant sources of raw materials, excellent properties, and ecological relevance, cellulose fibers may hold a stable position in the production and application of artificial fibers, and have been gradually developed towards differentiation and functionalization.
Among cellulose fibers, antibacterial cellulose fiber is an important member. However, with the development of fiber science and technology and improvement of people's living standards, consumers may demand textile products to be bacteriostatic, antibacterial, and easy to care, and more importantly, to be natural environmentally friendly. Antibacterial agents from natural resources may facilitate textile products to be antibacterial, without side effects from heavy metal toxicity when performing antibacterial functions, and without allowing bacteria tolerance, therefore textile products can be more healthful.